


Lots to Learn

by Lyndisty



Series: Avengers-land Fills [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Every Darcy cliche ever invented, Gen, No Dialogue, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndisty/pseuds/Lyndisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is about to embark on a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> A better-edited version of my fill for Avengers-land Mission 3, Assignment 5: "learning".

You don't have enough physical science credits on your transcript, they said.

You need at least one more course to graduate, they said.

No, we're _not_ kidding, they said.

So, fine. Darcy needs another science course. She took freshman bio because _everyone_ takes freshman bio. She'd thought she was free. But they must have changed the gen ed requirements when she wasn't looking, because suddenly, she's a course short. _What_ is my life, she wonders. She's looking at another semester's worth of 250-student auditorium lectures, either chem or physics. Neither of them appeal: they both involve math, and math and Darcy are not friends.

She starts looking for creative ways to get those credits: seminars, independent study, internships. Hey...internships! There's an idea! So she hits up the department secretaries for all the science departments, but no dice: they all have course pre-reqs. Except that the physics department secretary has this funny look on her face, like she's trying not to say something. If there's anything Darcy's good at, though, it's getting people to give up the info.

So it turns out that there's this one internship. A course-worth of credits with no prerequisites. The secretary's expression says it's not even worth considering. Darcy thinks it sounds a little hinky, but at this point, she's not asking too many questions. If nothing else, it'll be a learning experience. She fills out an application.

New Mexico, here we come.

There's only two science-nerds on this project, and one's a chick not much older than her. It bodes well. The job's actually mostly office work: a little data collection, setting up some spreadsheets, keeping Jane and Erik fed and watered...typical intern stuff, almost no actual science. But she learns. _Boy_ , does she ever learn. She learns that there are never enough whiteboards. She learns that the gearshift on the Jeep sticks. She learns that it gets really frickin' cold at night in the desert. She learns that Jane forgets to eat until you shove a plate of food under her nose, that Erik cannot hold his liquor to save his soul, and that, if they're in the middle of something important, neither one of them will sleep until they literally _can't_ stay awake anymore. It's a lot like being at college, only with more numbers.

Then one night, a totally hot, really buff dude just kind of literally falls out of the sky. And is totally nuts, of course, because, again, what is Darcy's life? That's the night that she learns that the Jeep is an awesome battering ram, and that her taser totally rocks.

And then it turns out he's not actually crazy. He's an alien, or a god, or a myth, or something. And he's got some friends who are clearly refugees from the alien SCA. Then there's a giant robot that shoots flames.

She learns a lot of things during her semi-accidental internship in the desert. Some of them have to do with science. Some of them don't.

She learns that sometimes myths are real, that real friends will travel to other _planets_ to hang out with you, that knowing when to run might be the smartest you can get.

She learns that MiBs exist, and that they are iPod-stealing bastards.

Seriously. _What_ is her life?


End file.
